A parody of Nelly's Air Force One
by HinataRUs
Summary: A funny parody to Nelly's song "Air Force One" sung by the girls from Love Hina (warning: Very odd....)


Love Hina  
  
Hina...Hina...Hina  
  
[Chorus]  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
  
[Naru]  
I like the alright, high top, guy with a cute bottom  
(Hina) There's something bout him that's dirty when I got him  
(Hina) I play angry, turn, and come up at him  
(Hina) The last person that touched him, I done shot em (Hina)  
  
[Shinobu]  
Now if you looked, I cook green veggies with kiwi  
(Hina) Can't get senpai if you had a personal genie  
(Hina) We taking over hip hop  
Senpai flip flops  
(Hina) Yea, my grades are tip top  
Wearing some flip flops (Hina)  
  
[Motoko]  
I keep it violent more then the Army and Marines  
(Hina) Patent wooden sword, hit Urashima to the stream  
(Hina) He be setting up them trap  
A male manager? That's a bunch of crap  
(Hina) All destroyed well it just depend  
On when and where I'm at (Hina)  
  
(Kanako)  
Don't get me, don't ge me wrong man  
And Kanako ain't dumb man  
(Hina) Cuz if no one takes my bro from the shelf he's my man  
(Hina) You can not sit up and tell me that he's your man  
(Hina) There's like three or four girls but that is my man (Hina)  
  
[Chorus]  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
  
[Kanako]  
We up in Hinata I'm looking at all these h**s  
(Hina) Year and a half, I won't have to be dealing with those  
(Hina) I can tell he forgot about Kanako as before  
(Hina) Cause he standing there like I'm a weird tree troll  
(Hina) I said, excuse me bro, I only wanna be with you  
(HIna) He said I love you Kanako, but I love Naru too  
(Hina) I said Naru? Evil thing, stupid lice  
(Hina) And I told him in person  
"Only I suffice"  
  
[Motoko]  
I keep a real sword, sword you know how I do  
(Hina) Beat people with gold until they turn black and blue  
(Hina) I hate them girlish little ankle socks  
Low mids, and high tops  
Make is clear so  
I bring the heat and fire when it's cold  
(Hina) But when I go dojo, in the house I'm a go  
(Hina) Then it's back to the on purpose and destroying Urashima's toe  
(Hina) The I'm stopping this knife, living this life  
(Hina) Maybe go with Urashima and become his wife (Hina)  
  
[Shinobu]  
O..k, Mo, I treat senpai like my food  
(Hina) Treat it real nice and make it taste good  
(Hina) Spray candy with the sushi  
With the amazing tofu  
(Hina) Put the kid on the show, now the young ones watching too  
(Hina) You see that low fat chicken soup I making them  
(Hina) (Shinobu, where you getting them food, are you faking them?)  
(Hina) Kitchen is where you finding them  
No point in trying them  
(Hina) Ain't no point in testing the food  
You know they eating them (Hina)  
  
[Naru]  
Now don't nothing get the hype on, like me and him  
(Hina) Them three quarters all spent well on him  
(Hina) The only problem, he peeks at me at night  
(Hina) Cause once I find out, I punch him the whole night  
(Hina) What's my basis? I punch them all in the faces  
(Hina) This kids outragous, studying by the cases  
(Hina) Cause one I get in, I'm not gonna switch places  
(Hina) There's purpose, to go with Urashima and go dating (Hina)  
  
[Chorus]  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
  
[Shinobu]  
I was shy at first, now I'm pressing him  
(Hina) Damn, the noise came out, so I go dating him  
(Hina) This food and drink, you gotta wait on them  
(Hina) I gotta wake up early to bake more cake for them (Hina)  
  
[Kanako]  
Look I'm trying to take over like I'm superman  
(Hina) While the theme song plays with some funky band  
(Hina) Talking cat and all  
(Wow) Dominate all  
(Hina) Kanako gets the guy and all (Hina)  
  
[Naru]  
Now some time I get serious some time I just play  
(Hina) Walk in the mall with him is all I'm about to say  
(Hina) Gimme Urashima and there's nothing anyway  
(Hina) Give him back and Kanako stop the display  
  
[Motoko]  
Now the dojo where I keep mine (keep mine)  
You should fight fine (Hina), (fight fine)  
Fight once or twice, more then three times  
(HIna) I'm just a kendo pro  
I love violence and unique foes  
(Hina) But nothing compared to destroying Urashima (Hina)  
  
[Chorus]  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
I said give me two shows  
Cause I need two shows  
So I can get closer to Urashima  
(Hina) Closer to Urashima  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
